Wanted: Your Position
by chibijem
Summary: An unknown enemy from the Byakko duo's pasts returns with dire consequences...


Wanted: Your Position

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein, with the exception of Hiroshi, and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

"Shimatta!" Tachibana no Tomomasa said under his breath as he exited the meeting, his aide following on his heels. "I am running late."

"If you would like, I can see to all of this," the young man began, motioning to the papers holding Tomomasa's notations. "And you can meet Takamichi-sama. Your schedule for the day has been completed."

"Arigatou, Hiroshi." Tomomasa smiled, clasping his new aide on the shoulder. "Do not stay too late." He ordered, rushing down the corridor and out of the army building.

As the General of the Left Imperial Guard made his way to the archives, the sun set and it grew darker and cooler. Teal eyes adjusted to the darkening conditions as he hastened his steps. The Byakko twosome had a dinner engagement at Fuji-hime's and he did not want to be too late for it. His last meeting had run long and now he and Takamichi were going to be just that. Tomomasa greeted several people as he entered the Civil Affairs department and practically ran towards the archives. He stepped into the vice minister's office calling out for his friend, "Gomen ne, Takamichi. My meeting ran….." He did not finish as he took in the sight of the disarray in the normally tidy room. "Takamichi?" He made his way around the desk and found the very man he was seeking on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. "Takamichi," he knelt next to his partner and ran a gentle hand over the green hair. The next thing the eldest Hachiyo saw were stars and then finally nothing.

"They are never this late," the Ryuujin no Miko said as she paced the walkway wrapping Fuji-hime's home.

"Maybe something came up." Inori supplicated.

"They would have sent a message." Akane countered. She turned to her Seriyuu protectors. "Can you….?"

"Hai, Miko-dono." Yorihisa replied, getting to his feet and settling his sword at his side. He leaned down to the young girl. "Try not to worry, Akane." He whispered against her brow as he pressed a kiss there. The two had begun seriously courting and she cherished the affection the blue haired, normally stoic, samurai bestowed on her.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Are we going or not?" Tenma teased from the doorway.

Inori and Yasuaki went along as well and the four men made good time to the Imperial Palace grounds. They checked Tomomasa's office first and found it dark. On their way to check Takamichi's they came across the palace guards and asked after their errant colleagues. Knowing the Hachiyo's reputation and seeing the concern on their faces, the guards accompanied them to the archives. Entering the vice minister's office, they found it darkened and carefully moved around the space.

Tenma gasped seeing the moonlight shining off Takamichi's fallen glasses. "Light a lamp."

When one of the guards complied, the group saw the Byakko holders on the floor. Yorihisa swiftly moved to Tomomasa's side and knelt, gently checking the general for injuries. Reaching the knot on the back of the teal head, Tomomasa let out a pained moan. "Itai….."

"Tomomasa-dono. Stay still." Yorihisa said, trying to keep the eldest Hachiyo down with little success.

Tomomasa sat up carefully and accepted the samurai's hand and support. "Takamichi?" He asked, rubbing his head carefully.

"He's over here." Tenma answered from beside the Ten no Byakko, not far away from Yorihisa and Tomomasa.

The army general crawled over the short distance to his partner, carefully examining him. He let out a relieved breath when Takamichi made a similar sound the general himself had made upon awakening. "Takamichi?"

"Itai," the others grinned. The two men were so much alike. "Tomomasa-dono….What….Where…." The vice minister opened pain filled, molten eyes to gaze blurrily at his friends.

Tomomasa accepted Takamichi's glasses from Tenma and placed them gently on the green haired Hachiyo's nose. "I was running late and came to fetch you for our dinner at Fuji-hime's and found you on your floor."

"And we found Tomomasa in a similar condition when we came to find you both." Yasuaki finished as the general helped his partner to his feet, both men unsteady on their feet.

"What happened?" Inori asked, righting a stool so Takamichi could sit as Tomomasa leaned against a wall.

"I was just putting away the last of the reports waiting for Tomomasa-dono and I heard a step behind me." He looked across the room and met teal eyes. "I thought it was you so I did not turn to see who it was. The next thing I was aware of was all of you here and the pain in my head." He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his straight nose.

"I came in, found you and knelt when I saw you were hurt. The next thing _I_ knew, Yorihisa was bending over me and the pain in _my_ head." Tomomasa grimaced when he ran his fingers over the bump on the back of his head.

"Neither of you saw your attacker?" One of the guards spoke up.

"Iie," Takamichi gingerly shook his head.

"Gomen ne," Tomomasa added.

"We will send up an alarm. An attack upon any of the court is a serious matter and having it take place on palace grounds….." The guard's words trailed off.

An hour later, the Byakko pair had been treated and now were being fussed over by Fuji-hime, her household and most importantly the Ryuujin no Miko. "I am fine, Miko-dono." Tomomasa reassured the pink haired teen, when she studied her eldest Hachiyo.

"If you say so, but if you start…."

"I will let you know." Teal eyes smiled at her. The now late dinner was a lively one even with everyone looking out for the Byakko duo. Afterwards, Tomomasa laid back against the floorboards, head resting on his hands. His mind was going over the attack on Takamichi and himself. He knew he was most likely assaulted because he had walked in on the incident and probably had interrupted the vice minister's foe in that person's real objective. For the life of him, Tomomasa could not think of who would have a grudge against his companion. Takamichi had nothing of a sensitive nature he was currently working on and had no enemies Tomomasa knew of. His eyes shot open when he felt a familiar hand come to rest against his flat stomach. "Takamichi?"

"There is too much activity going on in here," Takamichi tapped his partner's temple. "It is time to rest."

Tomomasa returned the loving smile and sat up. He swayed slightly and before he could fall, Takamichi caught him. The others looked over at the two men; the general assured them he was fine. When Fuji-hime and Akane insisted the two stay for the night, Tomomasa began to argue but the words were cut short seeing the look on the two girls' faces. He smiled sheepishly and accepted the invitation.

"When are you going to learn, Tomomasa?" Tenma started. "You can never win when either of those two give you _the look_." The younger of the Seiryuu hachiyo mimicked the two ladies with comical results which had everyone laughing.

"They are concerned as we all are, Tomomasa-dono." Yorihisa added. "And what Tenma said is correct: none of us have won against them."

"That is true," Takamichi agreed as the he and Tomomasa followed Akane and the others out of the dining hall. He kept a hand on Tomomasa's elbow to steady him; despite the general's words, he was not feeling well. The green haired teen could see it in the way his friend moved and in the expressive teal eyes.

As soon as the two were settled into their futons and Tomomasa let out a sigh, Takamichi asked how he was really feeling. "The truth." He directed, sitting and facing the elder Hachiyo.

"I have had much worse," the teal haired head turned and glanced at Takamichi. "I have also been much better," he finally admitted.

"Do you want me to get some medication for you?"

"Iie, I think a good night's rest will be enough." Tomomasa reached out a strong but tender hand and cupped Takamichi's cheek. "You need to rest too." He moved his hand to cup the back of his companion's neck and pulled so Takamichi could lay his head on his own chest. When green hair blanketed the two, Tomomasa closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Two mornings later, the Vice Minister of Civil Affairs was going through correspondences when he came across one with no address nor any indication of who it had come from. He unfolded the paper and scanned the missive. The words leapt out from the page and Takamichi's breath caught in his throat. The threat scared him to his soul: he was to not have any contact with Tachibana no Tomomasa or else the General of the Left Imperial Guard was going to suffer. The letter fell from Takamichi's fingers as he sat back, eyes blank.

Tachibana no Tomomasa was making his way to the archives to meet Takamichi for the midday meal. He was stopped several times by various court attendants and other army officials so by the time he finally arrived he was late. He had a feeling of déjà vu when he came to the vice minister's offices. "Takamichi?" He greeted as he entered; he found the man in question flooded in papers and scrolls. He smiled indulgently as he knelt across the mountain of work in front of his friend. "I see you are quite busy."

"Sumimasen, Tomomasa-dono." Gold eyes looked up, the apology clear.

"We can have a meal any time. Just make sure you do eat, ne?" Tomomasa laughed softly. He stood again, "Shall I come for you at the end of the day?"

"I am not sure when I will complete this. It is a late, but urgent request." The green haired Hachiyo replied.

"Send word to me then."

"I will." Gold eyes followed the graceful figure of the general as he strode out of the office. "Gomen nasai, Tomomasa. At the moment, I know of no other way to keep you safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another two days passed and Tomomasas was now convinced Takamichi was hiding from him or at the very least hiding something from him. He had spoken to the archives attendants and not one of them knew of any request as Takamichi had lead him to believe he was working on. And each time he had seen Takamchi, his partner came up with something that had needed his attention. Tomomasa's own aide, Hiroshi, had noticed his superior's uneasiness and had gifted him with a bottle of sake, which Tomomasa was now carrying to Takamichi's office. _I will stay with Takamichi until he confesses the reason why he is avoiding me,_ the general thought as he entered the hallways of the Imperial Archives. Tomomasa stood in the entry to the vice minister's rooms and studied his partner. Takamichi was looking out his window, a mournful look on his face. "Takamichi? Are you done for the day?"

"Ah, Tomomasa-dono…..I was merely taking a break." Takamichi replied, a nervous tremor in his normally calm voice. "It seems everyone has requests the past several days," he added, sitting at his desk.

Tomomasa set the sake bottle down firmly which caused gold eyes to look up and meet irritated, teal ones. "Do not lie to me, Takamichi. That is one thing I will not stand for, even from you." Tomomasa knelt, "You have been avoiding me and I want the reason why."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Takamichi began to look through the stacks of reports piled on his desk.

The general reached over the expanse and laid his hand over his companion's, "Is it me? Have I done something to displease you?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course not." Takamichi told him. "Don't be silly."

"Then it is work? Someone else? What? Tell me." Tomomasa pleaded.

"It has just been so hectic…."

"It has been that way before, but it has never caused you to shy away from me." Tomomasa stood and walked to the window opening. "I have this ominous feeling I cannot shake." He turned his jeweled eyes back to his dearest friend. "Tell me what troubles you, onegaishimasu. I can help you deal with it, whatever it may be."

"I….I will think about it." Was all the vice minister could offer.

"I will have to be satisfied with that…for the time being." Tomomasa added the last as he smiled at his young partner. He returned to Takamichi's side and reached across the table for the sake bottle. "Can I interest you?" He asked holding the container up.

"Iie, I still have a bit of work I need to finish. Please go ahead." Takamichi said. He could feel himself settle in Tomomasa's presence. He had missed the general's very being; life was not the same when they were apart. He nodded at Tomomasa when the teal haired hachiyo asked if he could read one of the reports piled on the desk. As the vice minister made notations he heard a groan come from his companion. He looked up and saw Tomomasa set the sake cup down and clutch his middle. "Tomomasa?"

"Heki desu," the chokushi replied, gasping for breath, sweat breaking out over his striking face. Tomomasa felt a stronger cramp begin and clenched his teeth against the pain. "I think I will head home. Gomen ne, Takamichi." The older Byakko possessor said, getting unsteadily to his feet.

"I will accompany you." Takamichi stood and moved closer to his ailing friend's side.

"You still have work to finish." The argument came with another cramp as Tomomasa bent at the waist when the discomfort grew.

"That can wait. You are far more important." Takamichi wrapped an arm around Tomomasa's trim waist. He called out for his assistant to convey some instructions.

As he did this, Tomomasa leaned against the wall, feeling worse by the minute. He sipped from the bottle of sake, hoping the alcohol in the beverage would help with the pain. It was having the opposite effect. He soon felt an unpleasant warmth and lifted a hand to his mouth as he felt he would be violently ill. His fingers came away red with blood. He looked up, apprehension plain on his face. "Takamichi?" His voice soft.

The vice minister looked to his friend and his heart stopped when he saw the blood dripping from Tomomasa's lips. "Send for the healer. NOW!" he called out to his assistants as he rushed to the general's side. "Gods," He whispered as he reached the ill man. He helped Tomomasa sit on the floor as he felt the trembling start in the general's strong body. "You will be fine, I promise." He reassured both Tomomasa and himself.

"Taka…."

"Shhhh, save your strength." He gently arranged the teal haired head into his lap.

It was mere minutes before the Imperial physician arrived but to Takamichi it felt like hours. The old man knelt next to the pair and quickly examined Tomomasa. He asked a few questions and ordered some water so he could mix a medicinal potion to make the general sleep.

"Sensei?" Takamichi followed the healer a few feet away from the now slumbering hachiyo.

"From what you and Tomomasa-sama told me, it looks as if he has been poisoned."

"Poisoned?!"

"Hai, he had no symptoms yet fell ill quite suddenly. You said he was sipping sake?"

"Hai, from this bottle." Takamichi handed the container over.

The elderly man stuck a finger into the top then licked it carefully. "Hmmmm, it has an odd aftertaste."

"Do you know what it is?" Golden eyes pleaded.

"I am afraid I do not."

"Can you administer a antidote?"

"It would be far too dangerous without knowing what the toxin is. Any antidote that is not made for the specific poison may do much more harm."

"What can we do?"

"He is strong and may throw off the toxin on his own."

"And if he does not?"

The physician laid a kind hand on Takamichi's shoulder. "We wait for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takamichi heard the commotion from where he was watching over Tomomasa. He had accompanied the general to the Tachibana estate after the Imperial court was notified of what had occurred. The emperor had sent an ox cart to transport the twosome and had ordered Takamichi to ask if they needed anything at any time. The vice minister looked up when his name was called; he saw the other Hachiyo and the Ryuujin no Miko standing in the entry to Tomomasa's private rooms. "Minna-san."

Akane rested her hand on his arm as he stood before them, "Is there anything we can do? Anything you need?" She asked, worry in her emerald eyes.

"Arigato, Miko-dono," he looked at his hachiyo family. "There is something I need to tell you," he motioned them to follow him. He paced in front of Tomomasa's koi pond searching for the words as the others looked on patiently. "I received a letter several days ago."

"Letter?" Inori asked.

"Hai, it was a threat."

"What kind of threat?" Tenma looked at the vice minister.

"It warned me to stay away from Tomomasa or else he would be harmed."

"That is why you have been avoiding him." Eisen said. All of them had noticed the distance between the Byakko pair in recent days.

"Hai, it was the only way I could keep him safe until I could find out who was behind the letter. At least I thought it would keep him safe." He added, mournfully.

"Tomomasa would not let you."

"Does he ever let us get away with things?" Shimon added.

"This is not your doing." Yasuaki said firmly.

"Tomomasa has been preoccupied these past days trying to come up with the reasons for your behavior." Yorihisa said. "You were always on his mind."

"You could not have prevented this." Akane looked up into tear filled, sun kissed eyes. "What do you need us to do?" She asked, reaching up to wipe away his tears.

"Sensei says we need to find out what the poison is. He is not sure what it is and does not want to administer an antidote without knowing."

"How did Tomomasa ingest it?" Eisen asked.

"It was in the sake he was drinking. The healer told me it had a peculiar aftertaste." They all went inside where Takamichi had ensconced the bottle; he held it out and Yasuaki took it.

"This is a very old potion."

"How do you know this?" Yorihisa asked, surprise in his eyes.

"Seishou's training was quite extensive." Was all he said.

"Obviously," Tenma added, eyeing the onmyouji.

"Do you know the antidote?" Takamichi felt hope bloom.

"Hai, but it is not easy to make. The ingredients are very hard to find and the poison itself is complicated to make and dangerous as well."

"How so?" Shimon asked.

"It is a distilled concoction and the fumes are highly toxic. It is also a slow acting poison."

"So, it would be best to find the person behind the poison and the letter?" The Ryuujin no Miko considered.

"It would." Yasuaki replied and Yorihisa nodded in agreement.

"I can ask around the markets in the morning." Inori supplied.

"The rest of us will investigate Tomomasa's offices and anyone he has had contact with recently," the tall samurai added.

In the middle of the night, Takamichi sat in the open entry to the garden.; the vice minister looked up at the moon and prayed to the gods for Tomomasa's life. "He is my life, all I have." His voice soft and full of emotion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following afternoon, the Hachiyo and Akane all gathered again at Tomomasa's home. Takamichi joined then soon afterward; he had spent the day watching over Tomomasa and making sure his life companion remained as comfortable as possible.

"Were you able to ask him where he obtained the sake?" Yorihisa questioned as everyone settled in Tomomasa's library.

"He was not very lucid but I managed to find out he received the bottle from his newest assistant. Hiroshi is his name, I believe." Takamichi replied, absently fingering one of the general's writing brushes.

"He has only been with Tomomasa-san for a short time." Eisen began. "I briefly spoke to Hiroshi when he accompanied Tomomasa-san to an audience with Okami. He was very quiet which I thought was a strange contrast."

"Mmmm, I, as well, have only met him once," Takamichi confessed. "He always seems to be busy when I visit the army offices."

"To change the subject," Inori interrupted. "I found out that purchases of the ingredients for several antidotes have been made during the past weeks. It took me some time to put it together since they were made separately and days apart _and_ at different shopkeepers."

"Did they recognize the person?" Tenma queried.

"They all gave a very general and vague description. But they are so similar it has to be one person. They did say the purchaser was very well educated and spoke softly." Inori replied, taking a snack from a tray.

"That's all?!" Tenma burst out.

"Tenma-sempai, it is more than we had." Shimon implored.

"Hmmmm," the orange haired hachiyo murmured. He turned to Inori, "Gomen ne." To which the young apprentice blacksmith smiled.

"This Hiroshi fit's the image provided by the vendors," Yorihisa mused. "I questioned Tomomasa-dono's staff at the palace and they all had one thing to say: Hiroshi leaves them all feeling uneasy. Though they could not give a reason other than an instinctive feeling." The blue haired samurai accepted a cup of tea from Akane.

"Did you see him?" The green eyed girl asked.

"Iie, he was absent from his duties and with no explanation." The Ten no Seiryuu replied.

"Tomomasa's assistants did say it was the first time Hiroshi had not shown up." Tenma added.

"Did any of them know if Hiroshi was the source of the sake bottle?" Eisen asked.

"All they could confirm was that they had seen Hiroshi with a bottle and that he did give it to Tomomasa-dono." Yorihisa's voice was colored with frustration.

"How is Tomomasa-san doing?" Akane asked.

"He was awake briefly…..he's….." The vice minister could not go on, knowing time was running out for them.

"We will find out who is behind this and Tomomasa-san will be fine," the miko reassured him.

It was after the evening meal when everyone had spread out papers and whatever else they had found during their investigations when something struck Shimon and he hurriedly looked through the other papers for something. "What is it, Shimon-kun?" Akane looked up from helping Takamichi make notations.

"I just read Hiroshi's qualification papers and he had some training in the medical field. I thought I saw a paper with more information on his background." He answered, not suspending his search.

"I have it." Inori declared as he rifled though the papers in his hands. "The one about his family?" He asked, handing over the information.

"Hai, here," Shimon pointed out as the others looked over his shoulder. "He comes from a family that specializes in medicine."

"Ano, I thought I heard that that clan had been banned from practicing." Eisen remarked.

"That is correct. My seishou was on the board of inquiry when they were found guilty of using their knowledge for political gain. They were found guilty of assassinations that ran for generations. They were stripped of their lands and many were executed." Yasuaki informed the group. "It was done quietly."

"Do you know who else was on the board?" Tenma sat up as everyone's minds were racing with possible theories.

"I have that," Takamichi combed through the scrolls that held the backgrounds of all Tomomasa's acquaintances and assistants. "Your grandfather," he looked over at Eisen. "Hmmmm, my grandfather and…..Tomomasa's as well."

"If Hiroshi is behind this, why would he target Tomomasa?" Inori pondered.

"Tomomasa's senior aide said something that struck me," Yorihisa started. "He told me that he often found Hiroshi staring at Tomomasa as a man stares at a person he is infatuated with."

"Kurogoma said much the same," Eisen corroborated. "He also said it made him very uneasy. He told Tomomasa but the general made light of it."

"He was trying to drive the two of you apart." Akane mused, gazing at the younger Byakko holder.

"Ano, it says here," Shimon interjected. He was still reading Tomomasa's newest aide's background information; when everyone turned to him, he continued. "It says that when Hiroshi was dismissed from the medical program, his superiors found his manner to be obsessive and high handed. They thought him not to be healthy in the mind. Their words."

"He wants to be you, Takamichi." the red haired Suzaku hachiyo said. "He seems to have an obsession concerning Tomomasa from what I've heard, and if he is the person behind the letter, he wants your position in Tomomasa's life."

"So why would he poison him?" Eisen thought out loud.

"If he can't have him, no one else will." Yasuaki stated plainly.

"We need to find him." Takamichi stared across the room into Tomomasa's private rooms. He could make out the gentle rise and fall of his partner's chest and prayed it would remain in motion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, everyone searched the whole of Kyou; Yorihisa went to the palace to notify the army authorities and even had an audience with the Emperor. Eisen and Yasuaki remained with Takamichi, watching over Tomomasa. It was close to midday when there was a rustling in the bushes; Takamichi went to the railing and gasped when he saw the object of the search. "Why?" Was all he could ask.

"Don't you know?" Hiroshi retorted, a maniacal smirk echoing the insane gleam in his eyes. "You, with your education and rank, cannot figure it our?"

"Why Tomomasa? If you are so enamored of him, why hurt him?"

"Even though you kept your distance as I suggested, all he could think of was you. _Why were you avoiding him; what was your reason?_ You consumed his thoughts." Tomomasa's assistant removed a dagger from his sleeve. "It must be wonderful to be the focus of all that emotion, to know how much you are cherished. But I am afraid that is all you will know." Hiroshi moved so swiftly Takamichi almost did not move in time.

"Stop!" The command coming from Yasuaki. "Your plot has been uncovered. You have nowhere to go."

"I can think of a place or two." With that statement, he threw the dagger, which barely missed Takamichi, and plunged into the bushes.

"Yasuaki, let the other's know what has transpired here. I am going after him." Takamichi called out over his shoulder as he quickly made for the spot Hiroshi had disappeared from. The vice minister followed the clear path of broken branches and brush; he stopped only to listen for his adversary. _I will find you,_ he vowed. _I will save Tomomasa, you will not win._ After a time he came to a clearing, he saw a rundown shack in the tree line and made his way carefully to it. When he was several feet away, the door opened and his foe stood before him. "Why lead me here?" Takamichi demanded.

"The more time you spend dealing with me, the less you have to save your precious Tachibana no Tomomasa Shoushou-sama," the young man sneered.

"I will not argue your reasons, I want the antidote to whatever it is you gave him." Takamichi demanded.

"You will have to bargain me for it." Hiroshi moved just outside the doorway and began to pace. "Let me see, what do you have that I could want?" He eyed the vice minister; "I know: your very life."

"I will not give in to you." Golden eyes went diamond hard with anger and purpose.

"See, this is how it will work: I will kill you and take the remedy back to Tomomasa as the hero in this little drama I have planned out."

"It will not work; the others have already pieced your machinations together. Minamoto no Yorihisa has even informed the Imperial Guard and the Emperor himself. You cannot possibly kill us all."

"Then I suppose we should all die; you, me and Tomomasa." The deranged man set a small bottle on the window sill and drew another dagger. "It was not what I had planned, but acceptable. You see, your family and the Tachibana's are responsible for the downfall of my family. If things had gone the way I planned out, Tomomasa would not have lived too much longer anyway. This just moves up the timetable." He then charged the vice minister.

Takamichi quickly drew out his own tanto and parried Hiroshi's move. They were so close that the young hachiyo could see the psychosis plain in the man's dark eyes. Takamichi pushed his adversary away and moved quickly to defend the next strike. He had to finish this quickly so he could take the antidote back to Kyou, back to Tomomasa.

Yasuaki and Yorihisa broke through the trees to see their friend in combat with the one responsible for the eldest hachiyo's condition. The samurai's eyes followed the fighting and approved of the vice minister's moves. He knew that Tomomasa himself had trained the green haired teen in the art of self defense. The two observers both took a step when Hiroshi drew blood: he had caught Takamichi in the shoulder but both were gratified when the wound did not stop their comrade.

"Stop this," Takamichi said as he stood watching his enemy. "You cannot escape. Your fate has already been written."

"If that is so, I will take you with me." He saw the blue haired samurai and the onmyouji standing several meters away and then saw a contingent of Imperial guards coming up behind the two men. "And our precious Tomomasa will suffer the rest of his life without you." He charged again and managed to stab Takamichi in the chest but did not immediately notice that the vice minister's own weapon had gone through his own body. He looked down to see the tanto protruding from the middle of his chest. He looked up into pain filled golden eyes. As the life slipped out if him, he reached out for the young court official. "I underestimated you; I would never have thought you would willingly take a life."

"You do not know me as well as you thought. To protect those I love, I am more than willing to do whatever is necessary." Takamichi answered as the now dead Hiroshi slumped to the ground. He took a breath as Yorihisa came up to him. "Can you take care of this? I need to get the antidote back."

"Takamichi-dono, you need the healer's attention." The Ten no Seiryuu replied, concern in his manner.

"I need to get to Tomomasa."

Yasuaki reined the horse he and Takamichi were riding as they came to the Tachibana property. He watched as the younger Byakko possessor vaulted off and nearly collapsed. During their harried ride back he could feel the strength wane in his friend. The onmyouji dismounted and caught the vice minister under an arm and they moved quickly to Tomomasa's private quarters. As it happened, the healer was visiting and seeing the blood covering the two, got to his feet. He was firmly stopped by Inori when the vice minister brushed by him and knelt next to his partner.

"Tomomasa?" Takamichi placed a hand underneath the general's neck and raised the head. He could hear the labored breathing and prayed he was not too late. He pulled the stopper out with his teeth, spat it out and held the vial to Tomomasa's lips. "Onegai, you need to drink this." He watched as his friend swallowed the little he put in his mouth, he gave a sigh of relief when Tomomasa coughed and tried to push the antidote away. "Iie, you need to finish all of it." He had gotten the instructions on how to administer it from Yasuaki on their ride back. "Don't leave me." He begged once his older partner had taken the balance of the medicine. "I need you, just do not leave me." He whispered into Tomomasa's strong neck when he bent over and laid his head on Tomomasa's shoulder. He let exhaustion claim him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When next those warm eyes opened it was dark and the lamps were lit. He studied the ceiling and knew he was in Tomomasa's rooms. He turned his head and found the futon next to him empty. He sat up quickly and laid a hand against his head when the world tilted.

"You should not move so quickly, my friend." Came a smooth, warm voice from the open doorway leading out to the gardens.

"Tomomasa?"

Jeweled eyes turned to him, "Who else?"

"Are you….?"

"You are not dead and neither am I." Tomomasa replied with a lazy smile. "Although we both came close to death." He set the biwa he was holding aside. He got to his feet and silently padded to Takamichi's side. He got down on his knees, "You and I need to have a serious talk about what has happened." Teal eyes gazed into warm, yellow ones. "I do not approve of your trying to protect me, Takamichi. I am a big boy and can look after myself." Tomomasa told his companion as he sat in the futon behind the vice minister, taking the younger man into his arms.

"I know, but at the time it seemed the only way I could keep you safe. I did not know who the threat came from….If…."

"The world is full of "ifs"," Tomomasa leaned so he could whisper into his friends' ear. " _If_ something like this ever happens again, I want you to tell me. We always work better together, ne?"

"Uh…hai." Was all Takamichi could say. Finally all the emotions he had been holding back got the better of him and he turned and embraced Tomomasa close.

"Oi! You are still injured and recovering," The teal eyes looked down at the green hair washing over him. "Oi, Takamichi, you're going to cause yourself further hurt." He leaned down to say the words into a delicate ear.

"A little more hurt is worth it because I can hold you, hear your heart, breathe you in." The vice minister's voice was full of relieved tears.

Tomomasa returned the hug, "It is the same for me," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of his companion's head. "Now, how are you feeling? You have been unconscious for the last day."

"A day?!" Takamichi's head moved so he could look at his friend, doubting his words.

"A day," the general confirmed. "You have had me and everyone worried. It is not good to worry Miko-dono and Fuji-hime."

Takamichi smiled to himself hearing the teasing in Tomomasa's mellow voice. He thought he would never hear it again. "I shall apologize as soon as I see them." He promised. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Sore. Sensei says it is from all the cramping. And everything is still a bit vague." Tomomasa leaned back on his elbows as Takamichi shifted so he could study his companion. "Yasuaki and Yorihisa told me what happened."

"Mmmm…."

"Are you alright?"

"I am. I had no other choice."

"That may be, but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with." Tomomasa looked out into the moonlit garden; he too, knew the difficulties of coming to terms with killing in battle.

"I would do the same if it meant your safety….or someone else I cared about."

"I hate that I was used to cause you pain." Tomomasa's voice was full of self loathing.

Takamichi moved and took his companion's face into his gentle hands, "You are not at fault. We cannot control other people, especially ones who are mad."

"Yorihisa and the others said Hiroshi was fixated on me….I dismissed Kuro's words."

"Do not blame yourself."

"I should have paid more attention. I grew careless and look what happened."

"Tomomasa! You are not at fault!" Takamichi told his partner firmly, gently shaking him. "You have always defended me, always protected me. I am happy I had a chance to do the same. We will each have to deal with what has happened in our own way."

"I shall have to learn to take my aides' pleadings and Kuro's words more seriously." Tomomasa admitted.

"You take things seriously?" Takamichi teased gently. "You are far too handsome and debonair to be serious."

Tomomasa rested a slim finger against his chin, "Hmmmm, that is true." He peered at Takamichi out of the corner of his jeweled eyes. He chuckled softly seeing the exasperated look on the archive official's face. "I _will_ learn from this and be more careful. I cannot, after all, cause those I love more pain." He finished, reaching over and pulling Takamichi to him so they were chest to back. "Arigatou, for saving me, for not giving up."

Takamichi's eyes met the general's, "I could not have done anything else. You are my everything." The vice minister smiled shyly at his older companion. In answer, Tomomasa held him closer and the two sighed in contentment as all was right in their world.

FIN

* * *

A/N: This story is dedicated to my Imoto-san who gave me the idea for the ending as well as other wonderful thoughts to ponder. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
